


The Old Relic’s Still Got It

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> A prompt from paperandglass - This one makes me grin. War's over. An OLD Starscream is now teaching/researching at the new Academy. He is still the fastest Seeker around. *grin* One of the young Seekers challenges him to a race, not knowing who he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Old Relic’s Still Got It

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Starscream, OC Seeker  
>  **Warnings:** None

Razorwing smirked, elbowing the cadet next to him, and pointing at the old Seeker instructing the newest batch of youngling Seekers in a proper take off. The careful polish couldn’t hide the age-fade in the color nanites of his plating. He might have once been pearl white, but now was more silver. Razorwing wondered if the blue of the Seeker’s forearms and hands had ever been darker than the powdery, flat, pale blue it was now. He wasn’t even going to think about the red.

His own sharp crimson gleamed in the late morning sun, and Razorwing didn’t want to think anymore about what would happen to his gorgeous finish when he was so ancient.

Still, it was an opportunity to show off for the group of Seekers vying for a chance to be one of his wingmates.

“Can you even fly still?” Razorwing called out. The younglings all turned to look, so the old-timer had no choice but to do so as well. Razorwing tipped his chin up challengingly as a mixture of snickers and scandalized gasps ran through the mechs.

“And who might you be?”

Razorwing winced a little at the voice. Primus below! Why hadn’t a medic seen to that?! Still, this was his chance, and the pretty ice-blue Seeker from New Altihex was watching him. “Razorwing. And I’m betting these bitlets would do better with a teacher a little less decrepit.”

Orange optics flared, the old Seeker’s lips pressing into a hard line. “Disrespectful whelp.”

“Care to prove yourself, old mech?”

The old Seeker’s helm tipped to the side a moment, then a slow grin spread across his face. Razorwing forced himself not to laugh at the codger’s seeming confidence. “If you wish. What is it you kids are doing nowadays to prove your superiority?”

Razorwing snorted. “How about something simple? The graduation qualification track? First one over the finish line gets the other as their servant for a week.”

The old Seeker laughed. “An entire week?”

“Afraid?” Razorwing challenged.

“Not at all.” He turned to his class. “Come along. This will be a good lesson for all of you.”

Razorwing rolled his optics, and waved the other cadets to follow. “I’m going to embarrass him in front of his whole class,” he murmured. Besides him Cloudbreaker giggled.

The track was more of an obstacle course. It was a challenge to fly, but also fun, meant for the cadet Seeker to prove he was ready and more than capable of flying within city limits, amongst traffic and non-flyers. Razorwing had the best score in his class.

The old Seeker directed his class and the older cadets over to the stands beside the finish line. Razorwing took his place, wings flexing in anticipation. Maybe he could even break his old record today. Although, shaming the old Seeker on top of beating him soundly was probably wrong.

Meh! Razorwing was a winner, and he wanted that pretty blue Seeker for more than just a trine mate.

“Are you ready?” the old Seeker asked.

“I was sparked ready, old-timer.”

The old Seeker waved back to their spectators, and a few seconds later the countdown lights began. When they hit green Razorwing launched, transforming as he dipped beneath the first hazard. He focused on his portion of the track, slaloming back and forth, then shooting upward over a “rooftop”.

It was then that he caught sight of afterburners well ahead of him. What?! How the frag?! Was the old bastard cheating?

But no, he was just _fast_!

Razorwing almost hit the next hazard as it popped up, rolling hard and dumping speed to keep from slamming into a barrier as he went through a corner. Ahead, and still rocketing away, the old Seeker whipped around a bend and out of sight. Razorwing poured all his resources into catching up. He cut corners, blazed through obstacles with barely a breath of space between him and fiery ruin, and _still_ the old Seeker pulled away, looking as though the course was a leisure flight, not a challenge that had landed nearly every mech to attempt it in the medbay for some injury or another.

Razorwing transformed, vents heaving as he crossed the finish line. The old Seeker tipped his helm to the side, hands on his hips in a strangely familiar pose. “Well done, but recklessness is no substitute for skill. Run it again.”

Razorwing gaped, and his private comm pinged.

//Old relic’s still got it, huh?// Razorwing glanced around to see who it was. The pretty Seeker waggled his fingers at Razorwing. //Name’s Icewing. And if you can beat your new time, I’ll let you take me out tonight. Assuming Starscream doesn’t decide to run you into the ground on this track all week.//

Razorwing’s optics went wide, and he looked back at the old Seeker. “Starscream?” he gasped.

Starscream smirked. “None other. Now go. You won’t stop until I’m pleased with your progress.” He turned away from Razorwing, ordering his giggling class of younglings up to the observatory. Razorwing’s wings sank, and he moped his way to the start line.

//Good luck,// Icewing purred.

If he had to be beaten so thoroughly, at least it’d been by a living legend. He straightened, readying himself for launch.

Razorwing growled in determination, then took off as the lights turned green. 

**Author's Note:**

> [The Old Relic's Still Got It by LB82](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7263439)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * A [Restricted Work] by [LB82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LB82/pseuds/LB82) Log in to view. 




End file.
